Jude And Connor Run Away Together
by Thefosters100
Summary: What will Jude and Connor do after people try to prevent them from being together.
1. Coming Out

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jude asked Connor, not wanting to force his boyfriend into telling his baseball teammates he was gay and dating Jude, who himself wasn't comfortable with the whole PDA thing yet.

"Jude, your my boyfriend and I want the world to know your mine." Connor told Jude, thinking Jude was more nervous about this then he was.

"But what if they don't accept you, because your dating me?" Jude asked his boyfriend, not wanting his boyfriend to lose his friends because of him.

"Then they weren't my friends to start with, were they?" Connor, said answering Jude's question, leaving Jude wondering how he got so lucky being able to be best friends and date Connor.

"Hey, Zach!"

"Hey, what's up Connor?" Connor's baseball teammates yelled out to Connor, greeting him with high fives and fist bumps.

"Whose this Connor?" Zach, then asked Connor, not recognizing the boy, standing beside Connor.

"This is Jude."

"So this is the Jude, you talk about all of the time."

"Yup" Connor, quietly said, embarrassed that Jude found out that Connor talked about him to his closest friends.

"You talk about me?" Jude asked Connor, trying to get Connor to relax, thinking he was getting tense and nervous, Jude could not have been more wrong.

"Yeah, I talk about you." Connor told Jude and gave Jude a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

"Your gay, Connor?" Zach asked Connor, after seeing Connor kiss Jude on the lips.

All of Connor's teammates were staring at him waiting for an answer, as Connor intertwined his fingers with Jude's fingers and said "Yes, I am and Jude's my boyfriend."

"So you guys are fags?" Ernie asked Connor and Jude, with a look of disgust on his face.

"We prefer to be called people but yeah we're both gay", Connor replied sarcastically to Ernie.

"Are you quitting the team?" Reggie, asked Connor, also looking disgusted, as if he was going to puke at the way Jude and Connor were holding hands.

"No!" Connor, replied quickly, Connor was starting to get fed up with all of these questions, he thought his teammates, his friends since elementary school would support and accept him.

"Well, I'm not playing with a gay guy!" Ernie said to Connor as he and Reggie began to leave the baseball field.

Connor began to form tears in his eyes, and his voice began to crackle, and he hated that people had to judge him for liking Jude, it was his life after all.

"Don't worry about them, Connor", Zach said to console his friend, who looked as if he was about to break now and start crying.

"Let's go, Jude!"

"Are you okay, Connor?" Jude asked his boyfriend, worried he was about to break down.

Connor, then leaned into Jude for a long but sweet kiss and simply said "yeah, I'm fine".

But the truth was, Connor couldn't understand why people hated him because he loved Jude, but he knew one thing for sure, he would pick Jude over anybody even his own family any day of the week.


	2. Caught

"Jude, I don't care what my baseball teammates think about me, I only care what you think about me!" Connor, told his boyfriend, ensuring him it wasn't his forgot his fault his teammates were bulling him for dating Jude.

"Are you sure?" Jude asked his boyfriend, worried that Connor was bottling everything up inside and he would blow up soon.

"I promise." Connor said to Jude and intertwined his fingers with Jude's and walked to class with his boyfriend.

"What's up fag?" Reggie, said to Connor, bulling the athletic boy for wanting to hold hands with Jude, wanting to kiss Jude and most importantly just wanting to be with Jude.

"Leave us alone!" Connor, began to snap at Reggie, had it not been for Jude, he would have laid his old teammate out on the floor.

"Reggie! Principals office, now!" The teacher yelled at Reggie after his homophobic remark towards Connor and Jude.

"For what!?" Reggie asked , acting completely ignorant to how he had just bullied Jude and Connor.

"Anchor Beach, does not tolerate homophobia of any kind!" , said to Reggie and sent him to the principal's office.

Jude and Connor enjoyed the rest of 's class, not having to deal with bullying for being gay and liking each other.

But, little did Jude and Connor know the worst was yet to come.

"Just ignore them, their idiots Jude!" Connor told Jude, who were talking to each other at Connor's locker.

"Okay, your right I just need to ignore them." Jude said to Connor, with a small smile on his face, and Connor couldn't resist as he slowly leaned in to kiss Jude on the lips, as did Jude.

But, one little short chaste kiss turned into a make out session right at Connor's locker, not that Connor was opposed to the idea.

As Jude and Connor, continued to make out in the school hallway, Adam walked into the school for a meeting with Lena, to talk about the bullying Jude and Connor had been suffering.

"Connor, what in the hell are you doing!?" Adam, yelled down the hallway as he saw his son and his son's boyfriend sucking each other's faces.

All Connor, could do is stand there as he froze not knowing what to do hoping that his father wouldn't take him away from Jude, the only good thing in his life.


	3. Let's Run Away

"I came to speak with Lena about you getting bullied and your making out in the hallway!" Adam, yelled at his son, Connor.

"Why do you care, if I'm getting bullied at school, you bully me at home, Dad!?" Connor yelled back at his dad, Connor, hated how everyone was always butting in his relationship with Jude, why couldn't they just leave him and Jude alone, Connor thought to himself.

"I'm going to talk with Jude's mom, then me and you are going to have a very long talk!" Adam said to his son, then leaving to go speak with Lena about how his son had been getting bullied.

"We never going to be able, to be us, people are always going to butt in." Jude, said sadly, wishing he and Connor could just date without anyone telling them what to do.

"I have a idea." Connor said to his boyfriend as Jude could tell Connor was deep in thought.

"What idea?" Jude asked, wondering what Connor's idea was.

Little did Jude know, Connor had been planning this idea for weeks.

"Come on!" Connor told his boyfriend, as he intertwined their fingers and ran out of the school.

"Where are we going?" Jude, asked Connor still having no idea what his boyfriend was up to.

"Let's run away." Connor, said to Jude, desperately wanting Jude to run away with him, so they could be together alone for once.

"What! Are you crazy!?" Jude said to his boyfriend, wondering what had gotten into him.

"I'm running away, I can't live with Dad anymore, or get bullied for who I am at school anymore, I'm getting on that bus, I want you to come with me, but that's up to you."

"Connor, just think about what your doing first!"

"Jude, I'm getting on the bus, I want you to come with me, so we can be together without people telling us what to do!"

Connor was sure he was getting on that bus to run away he had been planning this for awhile as he brought two bus tickets for him and Jude.

The only thing he was unsure of was if Jude was going to run aw


End file.
